The Roster
by Beyond An Anomaly
Summary: There's more to a character than just a selection screen. SSB one-shot series.
1. The Silent Protagonist

_**Hi hi, readers! Tis I, BAA, with my first ever one-shot series!**_

_**This one-shot series is based off of the characters of the Super Smash Brothers series, based on characteristics, physical/mental traits, and other good ol' things that delve deeper into a certain character of the SSB series. (Of SSB, Melee, Brawl…maybe the newest SSB, depending on how long this is gonna go on…)**_

_**Genres will vary. Format may vary. Might be abstract/bizarre in some places, so expect anything. **_

_**So, without further ado, I give to thee The Roster! Please. Enjoy. :)**_

_**-BAA, who doesn't own what Nintendo, SEGA, and Konami do.**_

* * *

_**"The Silent Protagonist"**_

The "silent protagonist" is a term directed to a main character in a movie, book, or some other form of story-telling media that never exactly expresses themselves through audible words and expressions. They never speak. Conversations between others should not be expected. All that can be truly expected from said character when it comes to interaction is a simple nod, shake of head, or some other verbal gesture.

Yet, there's something about the silent protagonist that shows a sense of power. Strength. For you see, the thoughts of a character cannot fit into a simple dialogue tag, and proclamations of a mute witness cannot wait for someone else's response.

For you see…the inner emotions and thoughts of the main character is all you truly need to know about them to be immediately hooked.

(*)

There he was.

The red plumber was pinned against the wall by the gargantuan, yellow claw of his worst enemy.

"Well, plumber…" the Koopa snarled, with the crowd witnessing booing him. "Looks like I finally gotcha cornered…"

No response. If the plumber even opened his mouth, his jaw would lock. Besides, all he would have to say was some ridiculous taunt to simply keep the audience riled up…but they already were…for all the wrong reasons, of course. No one wanted to see the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom get mercilessly beaten, especially by his worst enemy that no one ever cared for.

Bowser, the tyrant of all Koopas, let out a laugh as he slammed Mario against the brick ground. Mario couldn't help but wince, with his nose slowly dripping of his signature hue. Face slowly lifting from the pavement, his squinted eyes met Bowser's toothy sneer.

"Got anythin' to say about cher butt bein' handed to ya, Mario?"

Mario's blue eyes glazed over. He and the tyrant fought for hours on end now, in this one stage. Ironically enough, the destination was Peach's Castle. Why, just _why _there? Out of all the places he could get destroyed…out of all the people that would destroy him…

"Nothin'?" Bowser tisked, claws tapping against the floor. "Didn't think so…"

Bowser strode around the plumber, who was trying desperately to gain enough support to get back on his feet. He was lifting up with his arms, which were shaking from under him, and he could feel the perspiration make his hat clasp its rim tightly around the frizzled hair on his head.

"Look atcha, Mario..." Bowser glared down at Mario, teeth clenched and locked in a pointy, white smirk. "Ya know you're gonna lose, right? Heh…wonder why you've never made it this easy in the past…"

In this match, Mario was down on his luck. And yes, dare he assume that he thought Bowser would be easy competition. All he had to do in the past was swing around the Koopa by the tail when his back was turned. That was all. But now…there he was.

Weak.

Hopeless.

Filled with unimaginable agony.

Bowser raised Mario by the turtleneck collar almost effortlessly, slamming him against the castle walls once more; the plumber let out a small yelp.

"And you STILL have nothing to say to me?! Bwahahar!" Bowser cackled, throwing Mario against the grey brick of the palace a few more times for good measure. "Just how spineless ARE you?!"

Was he spineless? No, not quite…but Mario, at that point, wished it more than anything. He wished for it literally, of course. But figuratively? No. Mario was no coward.

Nor was he ever…a real coward would quit this battle…right?

…Right?

Bowser dropped the heap of Italian bruises and gashes on the brick ground and stood back. He figured that was enough. All Mario had to do now…was retire. After that, it would all be over…

"You're a coward, Mario…" the rasp from his opponent rung against Mario's ears. "You're just lettin' all this happen to yourself…without a single word. No talkin' back…cuz you're too scared to say a thing. That's it, isn't it?" Bowser advanced and kneeled towards the still, shaking plumber and whispered, "You just can't say a thing…poor, poor Mario has finally let himself crack…what a shame…"

Once Mario heard the statement, he felt his head move from side to side ever so slightly, rubbing slightly against the stone below.

_No._

He wasn't a coward. Who said he ever was?

_No…_

If he was a coward, would he be willing to fight, let alone assume he'd win the battle against the most uncontrollably powerful enemy he ever had?

_NO…_

Mario then had a thought. All Bowser had done this entire battle was show off his brutish strength and his "remarkable" vocabulary through conceited barks. The plumber wasn't the coward…

It was _him._

All just barks. Gestures. Painful gestures, oh sure, but Bowser made sure that his opponent was already down just to beat him far more. He didn't wait for him to get up. He would fear his own destruction if he DID wait. He merely used his time like he always did.

Taunt. And. Beat. Senselessly.

Mario wasn't the coward.

It was _him._

_Y-Yes…_

Mario's swollen lips exposed the few, unscathed teeth he still had aligned into a small smile, thinking of how Bowser made a rash, in vain accusation without even realizing it. It's all the Koopa had done for years, and he blinded himself by tearing through others with his words. He remained silent, because his actions were what truly mattered to him and others, not what he had to say after the fact.

It's all that really mattered. The stories that were created through his sweet victories against victory after heroic victory against a turtle stealing away his true love…and did he have to say anything? No. Of course not. Words could never stomp a Goomba. Or breach a tower. Or save the world.

Actions did.

And Mario became who he was because of this action…

All Bowser ever became was the villain.

There he was. Lying there, eyes slowly closing but smile still visible. Oh yes, he lost this battle at Peach's Castle. He admitted it. But he died a hero…

Without even saying a word.


	2. The Pre-Destined

"_**The Pre-Destined"**_

Some people in the world believe that everything in life has already been "pre-destined", meaning that, no matter what one does in life, worrying or apprehending on possible consequences would be merely pointless, considering everything was already planned out.

Decisions would be futile to make.

Choices are but an abstract notion.

Everyone lives and dies sooner or later on pre-determined dates enforced by forces unknown, as these said forces also make the decisions of what people are, what they are not, and what they want to be…

Even though, of course, in a pre-destined life…

It's simply foolish to want.

(*)

The sword glinted against the candlelight of the chamber, as its owner polished its glistening, silver blade. The Hylian's cloth wiped across the sheen tip of the powerful weapon in a back and forth motion, squeaking satisfyingly as it did. The owner tended to the maintenance of the Master Sword daily, polishing it until there was a small speck of any form of substance atop of it.

It was the most godly sword in the world, after all, containing the essence of wisdom, strength, and bravery. So, of course, it belonged to a young man of equal, righteous stature.

As the ragged cloth smoothed across the blade once more, the Hylian couldn't help but think faintly of the battle earlier that day. He was a crowd favorite; the world loved him ten times over, so who would care to watch him fail? He could still hear the words, "Go Link!" with three claps following it.

"Go Link!"

Clap, clap, clap.

"Go Link!"

Clap, clap, clap!

"GO LINK!"

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

The audience got more and more excited as the brawl raged onward. And he won, of course. He always did.

One could say that the battle's ending was pure destiny.

Who was his opponent? Like he knew. Link could have sworn that it was another sword-wielding challenger…but he actually wasn't too sure. All he knew was that he won, and that was fine by him.

Life went on as usual. So why should he question it?

He then peered down at the cloth for a moment...something didn't feel right. This white piece of fabric…why are some parts of it…red?

Now THAT was something to question.

Link paused his polishing, holding the cloth closer to his face. He had been cleaning his sword for the past five minutes. Surely nothing out of the ordinary occurred where ketchup, red paint, and even wine was involved.

Was this…blood?

_O-Of course not! I would never kill anyone, not me! Especially not in a…a Smash Tournament! Ha ha ha…how silly…_

The Hylian pushed a piece of hair out of his face, smile shaking and fingers now tapping against his blade. He stopped after a few moments, however; he spent so long polishing this sword. Smudges were the last thing he needed...

Besides, he had the other side to work on! Yes…perhaps finishing up on last minute stain-removing would make him forget his query of the notion of unfathomable blood stains on his sword…

But once he turned the sword over…

"GAAAAAH!" Link shrieked in horror, dropping the powerful, righteous, and blood-covered Master Sword to the floor. The clink echoed in his mind as he collapsed onto the bed of his chamber.

_When…when…_

The red stains of the other side of the blade smothered any brightness of it. How could he possibly not notice the blood that covered this sword? How could he not remember this fight?!

But it was then that Link remembered whose blood was shed…

)(

He always lived his life carefree, even on his adventures. The memories he deemed the fondest were the ones he concealed, as nothing evil or brutal would ever become a plague onto his mind. Even in the worst of times, the young man never complained about life. It treated him well for the most part, so why question it? He had big shoes to fill, oh sure, but Link figured that as long as he fulfilled his duties in life, than destiny would do the work for him.

He wasn't that sure of, however, what to make out of his worst enemy writhing with the Master Sword in his chest, groaning, trying to make out words.

"Y-You're a fool, Link…" the sorcerer coughed, with the Hylian staring down at him. They fought for quite some time. The crowd wanted an ending. They wanted a big finale. "Always have been…always will be…"

Well, the death of the king of all evil was best to be the big bang they were looking for…

"Tell m-me…Link…" Ganondorf locked his eyes onto the blue irises of his opponent. "When was the last time you…you were the master of your…own…life?"

"What do you mean by…by that?" Link could feel his left shoulder go numb due to a gaping scar that wasn't concealed; Ganondorf was quite the swordsman himself, proving to be the ultimate challenge for the young savior.

Ganondorf scoffed.

"Think about it, boy…" he stated. "You were left as…a child…at the place…w-where heroes are morphed. Y-You…were raised to…destroy me. Had it n-not been f-for…the tree…the princess…the people of Hyrule…you…you wouldn't even know me…" Ganondorf bared his teeth, breathing in and out heavily. "Would you?"

Link's mind wandered towards the Deku Tree, who sent his greatest companion to him in order for him to "begin his journey". He was the only one in the village to _not _have a fairy, after all…

His left arm finally went dead, all sensation or any other possible feeling gone. Link felt slightly light-headed, as the green-faced warlord continued.

"You would do anything…for your p-princess…and her kingdom…w-wouldn't y-you?" Ganondorf sneered a little. "Even i-if it meant giving y-your own life…how…how… funny…"

The two began this battle at the Castle in which the princess Zelda resided, and they intended to finish it where they stood.

Zelda. The name that rang through Link's ears like a soft, flowing melody since he was a young boy. The five letters brought together morphed into a distant harmony, in which Link would sneak through palaces, ram through goblins, and go across the world just to hear once more.

And he did on several occasions.

She loved Hyrule. He loved her, and cared more about what she adored: justice and serenity in her fair kingdom. He swore to go to any means necessary to make that an eternal reality…

Even if it meant bloodshed.

Link toppled down on all fours, pupils dilating as he covered his gash with his hand.

"T-They call it…'The Legend of Zelda'…" Ganondorf tried to cover the wound of his own…in vain, of course. "B-But it's not…YOUR…legend…n-now is it? And y-you…wish…to k-know why, boy?"

Link gave no response. He was too busy gaining back his senses…but the opponent gave his last words anyhow.

He whispered softly to the destined champion,

"I-It's not y-your legend…i-if you can't make…your…own…choices."

The warlock was thus silenced, as the victor fell onto the stone ground unconscious as his victory ballad played.

)(

The gauze around Link's shoulder felt tight all of a sudden. Link's fingers slowly, hesitantly ran across the wrapping. A red blotch was easily visible amongst the beige surroundings of its surface. It happened. It actually happened.

The king of evil was deceased. But…why wasn't he happy?

Perhaps it was because he didn't think much of it, considering he thought he gave the king his downfall limitless times…

Maybe it was because he was still feeling light-headed; he woke up from his un-moved state but a few hours after the battle, after all…

Or maybe…just maybe…

A tear rolled down his face. Of course he wouldn't murder a man in cold blood, even if it was the epitome of hellish being. But he was in the court of royals! The fate of the land depended on that death! It depended on its protector's victory!

Yet…if it was his decision…

_I couldn't kill him…I couldn't kill a man. Ever..._

But destiny would make it so.

"_Think about it boy…"_

Link had no idea how, but Ganondorf was right…

"_I-It's not y-your legend…"_

…He was right…

…_i-if you can't make…your…own…choices."_

And he never did…or could.

He had his life do it for him...and did he really have a choice?

* * *

_**...Why yes, dear reader, that WAS weird! How kind of you to notice!**_

_**Yeah…about the whole tragedy thing. I know this one is tragic and angsty like the last one. Yet, it's also one of the weird "abstract" ones, I guess. Link was originally gonna have the "Silent Protagonist" chapter, but then I thought of how his life seems planned out for him even as a young boy. (i.e. the Deku Tree believes HE'S the one who should save Hyrule, even as a young boy, and thus sends Navi to go with him on his adventure in OoT…yeah…)**_

_**So…yep! Though a bit weird, I still hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Reviewing and critiquing is appreciated as always. Thanks a bundle for reading!**_

_**Till the next one-shot rolls around…**_

_**-BAA**_

_**P.S.: I'll think of something light-hearted to make up for this uncontrollable angst and what-not for the next one-shot. I swears it.**_


	3. The Self-Reliant

"_**The Self-Reliant"**_

The "damsel in distress" archetype is commonly expected for the gorgeous, often love interest of the main protagonist of a work. In fictional works, especially, a female is characterized as being helpless, defenseless, and having the inability to serve themselves, but rather wait if necessary for a big, strong male that reeks of over-bearing heroic machismo to sweep them off their feet, thus living "happily ever after" with no possible way of ruining the day filled with rainbows and sheer justice.

Sexist, they call it. Is it? Considering that a woman in a fictional work is considered immediately helpless, putting all of her faith into a godly man that doesn't exist outside of pages?

Well…of course it is.

But who else would there be for the hero to save? The world, oh sure, but what about those plot devices called "love" or "personal motivation"?

A damsel in a fictional work is MEANT to benefit and further develop the story behind the adventure of the protagonist in a story…

That is…if she isn't her own protagonist.

(*)

"You really think you can go against _me? _The great _Captain Falcon?_" the mercenary scoffed. "Who do ya think you are?"

The blue eyes behind the green panel of the helmet pierced right through those white specks that poked through the opponent's red face mask. A not visible smirk went across the inside of the orange, metallic helmet, as the bounty hunter adjusted her blaster.

She always found it quite amusing whenever one didn't know _her _gender. It was for the best, too. She was one of the first to sign up for this entire tournament, yet there were STILL men she knew for years that would proclaim,

"No way am I gonna hit a _girl_!" or,

"Okay…but I'm just gonna go easy on you cuz you're a _girl._" or even, and this was a new one,

"Ha! A _girl _fighter? I'd hit that!"

Too bad that was that pot-bellied, garlic-smelling motor-cyclist who proclaimed that…on the other hand, that's what made it hilarious.

_Oh, the poor idiot…_ Samus thought to herself, having that brief flashback of the comment.

"Alright, punk," Punk. Ha. "Let's do this thing! The world's watchin' us! Let's dance!"

Oh, Samus knew what the man meant.

If he knew that she was a girl, he'd probably ask her to dance with him in a literal sense. Maybe go out and get a drink later, exchange numbers, and be forced to sit through ten to twenty minutes of pick-up lines that would never possibly work on her.

But, naturally, the brilliant, naïve nuisance hadn't the foggiest idea…

She thought it was funny, considering the fact that Captain Falcon was losing so, SO miserably against her, unlike what his taunts and extravagant "Falcon Punches" would want one to believe. He blew himself so ridiculously out of proportion…but from experience, she learned to expect it.

Men believed in self-worth.

Women like her just wanted to win. They didn't care about the details that consisted in the process of going from Point A, the start, to Point B, the victory.

If it wasn't for the ego, the falcon would pull itself out of the sky and let her win.

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

_Fine. I will._

A shoe of metal slammed against Captain Falcon's cheek, as he spat out a tooth that would never possibly grow back.

_Is that all?_

What followed was the bounty hunter wiping his now bloody mouth with his arm sleeve. His red gums and pink teeth etched the same cocky smile he wore signing up for the battle, proclaiming to the universe that he would beat this "Sea-muss Err-en" if it was the last thing he did. He then barked,

"COME ON!"

_Hmph. Whatev-_

Orange and yellow went right across Samus' helmet, and the impact was quite the blow on her. Her head was ringing on the inside, and she'll admit: that was quite the magnificent trade-mark blow her adversary just dished out.

…Well, to Captain Falcon's credit, the "FALCON PAWNCH" was relatively painful…

_Damn. I sure ate that…_

Oh yes, the knots against her head were a sheer sign that the bruises and ringing wouldn't go away for days on end. But…what was her opponent doing now?

…_You've got to be kidding me._

Oh yes. The raptor was feeding more into his ego, flexing and taunting for the crowd and paying his opponent no mind. The crowd's continuous cheering didn't help him much, neither, as he reveled in the mention of his ridiculous nickname. Samus groaned, turning in the opposite direction, and though her focus wasn't exactly at its best due to the possible concussion…her aim was locked on…

_See that Final Smash up there? No? Too busy flexing? Alright. That's fine. Easiness is healthy on the soul…_

Samus adjusted her left hand on her right blaster. The missile was ready to launch from her miniature cannon in three…two…

The missile skyrocketed towards the rainbow balloon, and Samus immediately felt an overwhelming power course through every part of her body. Concussion was gone. Any injury was gone.

And the ego raptor was soon to meet his match…

"Hey. Falcon." she stated. Once Captain Falcon turned around…her aim was REALLY locked. "Dance for me, will ya?"

An extreme surge of energy radiated from her blaster, and the unmatched power slammed against Captain Falcon at full force. Concussion? Impact? Injuries? All for him.

He was the coolest. He deserved EVERYTHING, didn't he?

It was funny, how, as "macho" as he was, he was still able to squeal like a girl and fidget around like a mad man in the midst of all the flaming radiation. Did this count as dancing for her?

After about a few seconds, she was done. Her suit slowly fell off of her, as she walked casually to her helpless, extremely amazingly manly man of manliness of a man of an opponent.

His mask was broken, clothes ruined, any visible hair slightly burnt with faint hints of smoke. Was he still trying to flex?

Oh…probably.

He was on the ground. Helpless. Defenseless.

No one could save him now.

Once Samus was but a foot away from his body, he stared up at his challenger…with oddly toothed mouth agape.

"W-Wait…you're…" Captain Falcon's eyes glazed over in shock, as Samus pointed her paralyzing gun at his head. "A…a…"

"Princess?" Samus finished for him. "Yes."

She pulled the trigger, zapping her opponent until his relentless muscle spasm ceased. And once her victory was announced, she turned around, flipping back her long, blonde ponytail.

_But this princess saves herself._

* * *

…_**Ugh…it's one in the morning…when did it…ohhhh…**_

_**Well, before I pass out, lemme just say that I told you I'd write something more "humorous". (Well, hey, at least no one died or went emo or whatever.) This is actually my favorite one so far; it was very fun to write! FEMINISM FTW!11 XD Oh, and uh...I hate Captain Falcon. Can you tell? **_

_**Whaddya guys think? Reviewing/critiquing is as appreciated as it always is, and for those who have, I thank thee. :)**_

_**Till the next one-shot comes rollin' around at the speed of sound…**_

_**-BAA**_

_**P.S.: I put in a little reference to Egoraptor. It be a small one…see if you can find it. :3**_


End file.
